


I'm Just Gonna Bury These Feelings Now

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Drinking, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Grief/Mourning, Irony, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After coming out to Rampart, Mirage recalls falling in love with Crypto.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 28





	I'm Just Gonna Bury These Feelings Now

After his conversation with Rampart, Mirage stumbled over to the bar. It’d been closed for the past several weeks (unsurprisingly). Popping onto a stool, he poured himself a drink.

His head hurt from stress. Mirage sipped the whiskey in his cup and closed his eyes. He flashed back to the first match of Season 5.

_ “Never thought I’d get to see this place,” Crypto muttered, following Mirage at his heels. The trickster nodded. _

_ “And for once, the explosion wasn’t your fault!” The hacker rolled his eyes, stifling a smile. _

_ There was a gunshot and they skidded behind a building. Mirage drew his Wingman, scanning the area. _

_ “You got your drone?” _

_ “Already on it.” And sure enough, Crypto was crouched next to him. Now it was the trickster’s turn to roll his eyes. _

_ “You know, I’ve missed this. Us being on a team.” _

_ “Elliott.” _

_ “What? I can’t say nice things to you?” _

_ “Elliott!” Crypto suddenly rolled to his left, tackling Mirage to the ground. Standing behind him, gun drawn, was Revenant. _

_ “Well, ain’t this cute.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “Guess you two can die together.” Mirage’s face screwed up. Before Revenant could act, he fired two shots. The armorless simulacrum went down like a stone. _

_ Crypto shook, pushing himself off Mirage. The trickster winced. _

_ “I think you broke my right arm.” He nodded, falling onto his side. Mirage’s eyes widened. “Damn it, hold on.” _

_ “I’m not actually going to die, Mirage.” _

_ “I know, I know…” Mirage repeated Crypto’s words to himself as he used the syringe. After another minute, the hacker got to his feet. _

_ “Let’s keep going.” A stunned smile was on Mirage’s face. “What?” _

_ “What? Nothing.” He blushed as they walked toward the bunker. “I’m just gonna bury these feelings now.” _

Mirage shut his eyes, squeezing the shot glass so hard it nearly shattered. Tears streamed down his face, the whiskey burning his throat. But he didn’t care.

“Why was I so stupid?” he muttered. “Why did I bury my feelings for you, Crypto?”


End file.
